narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Okami's Inauguration
The Kage was standing atop the Kage building looking out over his village, reading a letter from a friend waiting on someone to enter the village looking for him. Okami who was eager to join the Black knights was just a s saddened by the fact his old friend and mentor had turned rogue and joined the mysterious group who was rumored to be in terrorist acts.. This is my chance to wake him up and bring him to his senses, Okami said as he walked his massive frame covering the door way as he approached the designated area Shindoi had seen Okami walk through the village and had notified certain members of the village that it was ok for him to be in the village cause he was on business to see the kage. Okami contiund to walk past as he was given the approval to go .. his outfit was that of a prisoner so his image and massive bulk raised concerns of the people he passed.. hoever after a while he realized he was lost.. huh.. where am I where do I go again.. NOOOOOO DONT TELL ME IM LOST he said as he was usually easily excited and very passionate in his emotions A jonin level shinobi appeared in front of Okami and directed him to where Shindoi was for his test. Okami quickly regaind his stance and coolness.. i knew that.. and dont thin for a second I didnt he said walking in his pointed direction as he came unto the next area to see if he had what it took to join the ranks of the Black Knights "I understand your wanting to join the Black Knights, though i do not have direct leadership they have asked me to test your skills and see if your worthy of joining" Shindoi said and then took his stance surging lightning around his body then said "So if your ready?" Okami smiled devishly.. been ready.. since I found out where I needed to go... Okami said his deep seeping with confidence Shindoi charged at okami and used Lightning Pulse Okami used Attack Prevention Technique to merge with the ground and reappear to the side of Shindoi and he used Banishing Buster attempting to grab the man and uses two atomic suplex followed up by a suplex while his Sage Transformation Shindoi used Body Flicker to appear behind Okami and used Iron Claw to slam him in the ground. Okami leaped up now were talking .. I lik a good physical contest using his Sage Transformation he used his Hands and grabbed Shinodi and jumped and using his Jet Booster Jump and then slammed him with his moneterous strength using his Liger Bomb sending shockwaves along the ground Right in front of Okami Shindoi used Lightning Release: Cross Thunder and then asked a question; "What're you joining Black Knights for?" Okami.. used his Storm Release: Particle Accelerator to counter the lighting jutsu... To save my friend.. he is a good man he means no arms he just a bit excessive in his style of fighting.. he chose a dark path recently with joining a Terroirist orgainziation... I forget their name but he saved me when I had no friends.. or training taught me the Storm release and gave me a new life.. as his student and friends I will bring him back to his senses before its too late. Okami said his emotiions rising as with his left hand he used Piston Fist and tried to hit Shindoi and increase the power behind the strike Shindoi dodged the fist and used Black Lightning: Maximum Hazard then asked "would you give anything to protect your village, friends, and family from harm?" using the Jet Booster Jump he got out off the way of the blackened lightning..... Of Coruse be it for my Cave or Yamagakure..... they accepted me with open arms.. despite the stories of my clans rampages.. they gave me chance he said with a deep voice as he used Storm Release: Laser Circus firing off a torrent of lasers Shindoi charged the lasers and used Guillotine Drop on Okami slamming him through the building all the way down to the bottom floor then stood up and said "This Battle is over, Mr. Okami your test is done" Okami who rose up with slight sracthes form the fall was happy... his high threshold for pain allowed him to take serious blows and keep moving as he had a huge grin on his face.... Wondereful now where do I sign up do we sign in pens or blood and do I get one of those cool outfits..... Okami said as he stood there with a tear in his eye of happiness "haha there's no outfit and no signing in blood" Shindoi said as he handed Okami his Black Knights coin and then said "i think their meeting somewhere to get ready for a large scale battle and when the coin glows press it and you'll be reverse summoned to the location." Sounds good to me A coin WHOooo Okami flips coin.. Hahahah I got a coin... Wait the coin can summone this is just to sweet Okami said as held his fist high in the air in victory